Amour(s) Impossible(s)
by Aloicia Ulquiorra Lawliet
Summary: Imaginez 2 secondes : Severus encore vivant et re-prof de potions, Lucius ancien espion pour la Lumière et actuel Professeur d'étude des moldus, Remus directeur de Poudlard et Harry professeur de DCFM... Pas convaincus ? Alors imaginez qu'il y ait du slash ! Ah j'ai réussi à vous convaincre ! - ATTENTION YAOI, risque de lemons, SSHP LMRL et gros délires en fins de chapitres !


**Amour(s) Impossible(s) :**

**Chapitre 1**

**Partie _I_**

Je l'aime…je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder...comme il est beau, avec ce sourire sincère typique des Griffondors. Il est devenu professeur après avoir repassé sa 7° année, ayant réfuté son envie de devenir Auror, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de mages noirs.

Je ne peux pas m'enlever son visage de poupée de la tête, je n'ose pas me toucher en pensant à lui, car ce serait passer un cap, ce serait admettre qu'il m'est indispensable.

Oui, il est ma bouffée d'oxygène de la journée. Si je ne le croise pas au moins une fois par jour, je suis d'humeur exécrable (du moins encore plus qu'à l'habitude) et ça se ressent surtout au niveau des sabliers des 4 maisons qui baissent considérablement ces jours-là, même celui de mes petits serpents, c'est pour dire !

Alors, d'accord, je dois partir, je ne suis rien sans lui et il me déteste. Je ne puis survivre loin de lui, mais je souffre à ses côtés, alors je me tais et peu à peu je me tue… à petit feu je me consume d'amour pour lui, et comme je ne peux partir sans en mourir, je choisis de mourir sans partir.

J'ai décidé de passer ma dernière journée joyeusement (en espérant que je réussisse à être joyeux un jour) et de la passer en quasi-totalité en sa compagnie, puis le soir venu, je boirai un poison fort et rapide, sans douleur, de mon cru, que j'ai appelé ''amour mortel''.

Peut-être comprendra-t-il ainsi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille de ma mort. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute car c'est mon choix.

Je verserai une larme avant de le boire, j'en suis sûr. Mais peu importe, on ne me trouvera pas avant le lendemain matin, alors personne ne remarquera ce petit et dernier instant de faiblesse de ma part. Ce dernier instant consacré à mon amour, mon lion, mon Harry…

Je suis fin prêt : aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour, je le sens, il est temps, je souffre trop. Je vais enfin pouvoir me donner un semblant de vie et de bonheur avant de mourir et de les laisser enfin tranquille.

**Partie _II_**

****Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce poste de professeur à Poudlard ! Collègue avec ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter ! Bon, OK, Severus m'a gentiment demandé de calmer mes ardeurs envers lui sous peine de me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (on sait pas c'qui lui prend à lui aussi d'aimer une pareille énergumène, je crois qu'il a déjà déteint sur mon Sévy d'amour!)

Quoique, à bien y penser, c'est pas si mal, avec Lupin à ma table (il a pris le poste de Directeur après le décès de McGo' lors de la grande guerre) je pourrais peut-être retenter ma chance… Oui, peut-être qu'il est prêt à me donner son cœur cette fois, parce qu'au collège, je me suis pris râteau sur râteau, mais j'ai jamais lâché prise.

Je sais qu'un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois, mais j'étais prêt à m'abandonner totalement à lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre en 1° année à la sortie du Poudlard Express. À peine nos regards s'étaient-ils croisés que mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai de cesse de chercher un moyen de l'impressionner comme la fois où j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres en suivant les instructions de père, pour livrer des informations au vieux citronné (paix à son âme), sauf que le citronné en question m'a formellement interdit de parler à qui que ce soit de ma condition d'espion (si bien que, 15 ans après, à une réunion fermée de l'Ordre, j'ai découvert que Severus était aussi un espion et depuis aussi longtemps que moi, et il a été aussi surpris que moi qu'on s'y rencontre).

Remus m'a toujours détesté, et ce pas seulement parce que j'étais à Serpentard (c'était bien le seul Maraudeur qui n'avait aucun a priori sur les différences entre les Maison) mais parce que ma famille était la plus réputée de ce temps (et aujourd'hui encore, mais en temps que héros de guerre, avec Ordre de Merlin 1° classe, s'il-vous-plaît !) pour être à la botte de Voldemort, et les plus grands chasseurs de loup-garous de tous les temps.

J'ai d'ailleurs failli être renié lorsque mon père apprit (par hasard) que je m'étais épris d'un lycan. Il m'avait alors promit, ce jour-là, que dès que mon cher et tendre sortirai de Poudlard, il se le 'farcirait'.

Alors j'ai continué à espionner le Seigneur secrètement tout en taisant mon Amour. Heureusement que le vieux citronné a gardé dans une Pensine (bien cachée, il est pas inconscient non-plus le Bubus hein !) ses souvenirs de ses entretiens secrets avec Severus et moi-même. De cette manière, on a été innocentés fissa, et mon loup nous a lui-même proposé les postes que nos occupons actuellement.

Tous ces souvenirs sont vraiment mauvais à se rappeler…Surtout que je viens de me rendre compte, au regard étonné que mon loup me lance, que je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure.

Je détourne les yeux en tentant au maximum de cacher le rougissement traître qui veut apparaître sur mes joues.

J'ai fini de manger. Je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle avec autant de classe qu'on peut quand une paire d'yeux dorés chéris vous suit jusqu'à la fermeture des portes.

C'est indéniable, c'est un fait que je ne puis nier : je l'aime, d'un Amour avec un grand A. Je l'aime et l'aimerai à jamais, je le sais. Il a été, est et sera toujours mon seul Amour, que ce dernier me soit rendu ou non.

Il me déteste et m'a proposé ce poste pour alléger sa conscience, parce qu'il a eu des préjugés sur un Malfoy, parce qu'il a pensé que j'étais mauvais alors que j'œuvrais pour la Lumière depuis le début.

Je pense au suicide : je demanderai à Severus un poison sans douleur pour 'une expérience' et, une fois seul dans es appartements, je lui écrirai une lettre, j'attendrai sa réponse, prendrai le poison et me coucherai avec sa lettre serrée contre mon cœur.

Oui, aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour sur Terre, sans doute irais-je en Enfer pour mes crimes, qu'ils aient été intentionnels ou non. C'est décidé, on est Samedi, il n'y a pas de cours, alors je passe ma journée avec lui. Ma dernière journée, à ses côtés.

**Partie _III_**

Dans une cabane non loin de Poudlard, située tout près de la Forêt Interdite, deux amants épuisés de leurs longs ébats se blôtissent l'un contre l'autre.

L'un dit : « Il faut qu'on parle. ». « Je sais, » répond l'autre. « Je ne peux plus garder notre relation secrète, et je te l'avoue, pour moi, c'est plus que du sexe, tu comprends, je t'aime, je te veux, et je veux le cirer au monde entier ! ». « Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? ». « Oui, mon amour ». « Oh mon dieu ! Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! Je veux passer chaque jour du reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux te faire l'amour tous les soirs et même pendant les pauses s'il le faut pour te le prouver, encore et encore ! Je t'aime Pomona ! ». « Je t'aime aussi Rubeus ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que les amoureux transis s'endormirent fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_à suivre…_


End file.
